disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
In Support of
"In Support of" is the 23rd and final episode of the first season of Pepper Ann. It aired on January 24, 1998. Plot When Coach Doogan announces that the next gym class will focus on the trampoline and that the girls need a support, Pepper Ann takes it as a sign that she needs a bra (despite looking flat-chested) and must endure a humiliating day of bra-shopping with her mother. Synopsis Coach Doogan tells the students that on Monday they will be trying the trampoline and adds that because there will be a lot of bouncing that they will need "support". After Trinket makes a suggestive joke, Pepper Ann believes that by "support", Doogan was referring to wearing a bra. She becomes nervous about it and Nicky deduces Pepper Ann's insecurity. While she claims she will help her, she has other matters to attend to leaving Pepper Ann to her own devices. She stops by the library where Milo finds her reading about bra support and he backs up her decision. Feeling even more embarrassed, Pepper Ann realizes that the only person she can turn to is her mother. Pepper Ann returns home and talks to Lydia who joyously announces her intention to help her talk about getting the best bra. Pepper Ann imagines being a superhero called Supportra who defeats evil doers. They head to the mall and go to Veronica's Treasures where the employees happily proclaim their intent to help Pepper Ann get a bra, much to her embarrassment. She ultimately decides to have Moose try the bras for her so that she can decide which ends up annoying Lydia. Pepper Ann finally picks a bra and prepares for Monday. Pepper Ann arrives at school to be the first to try the trampoline. However, when Coach Doogan asks where Pepper Ann's support is, she tries to explain to her that she has it. She gets irritated and ends up flashing everyone her bra which gets her in trouble. Principal Hickey nervously deduces that Pepper Ann mistook "support" for bra when Doogan actually meant a partner, though Lydia defends Pepper Ann in her usual embarrassing way. Nicky and Milo comfort Pepper Ann with the mention of another incident in fifth grade when a friend of theirs had a similar moment. The three walk home together and decide to all be open with each other, resulting in Milo telling Pepper Ann and Nicky that his coach wanted him to get the "guy version of support"; scaring them away. Cast * Kathleen Wilhoite as Pepper Ann Pearson * Danny Cooksey as Milo Kamalani * Clea Lewis as Nicky Little * Pamela Segall as Moose Pearson * April Winchell as Lydia Pearson * Don Adams as Principal Hickey * Paddi Edwards as Vera Groober-Schwartz * Kathy Najimy as Coach Doogan, Margot LeSandre * Jenna von Oÿ as Trinket St. Blair Gallery Trivia * This is the first appearance of Margot LeSandre. Strangely, she and Lydia seem to have no history together (as Margot introduces herself) and seem to get along just fine, contrary to what we learn about their relationship in "Moose in Love". * This episode marks the last, regular usage of the traditional cel animation technique. Most episodes after this one use digital coloring, with the exceptions of "Def Comedy Mom", "Effie Shrugged" and "The Beans of Wrath", which revert to the cel animation process. * This episode earned a lot of controversy due to its sensitive topic, its mildly lewd jokes and suggestive visuals. As a result the episode was rated TV-Y7 rather than TV-Y and also rarely gets aired. External links * In Support of on Pepper Ann Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Pepper Ann episodes Category:Banned episodes